1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance teaching system utilizing a computer apparatus capable of training a student personally in playing a musical instrument, a method therefor and a machine readable medium for use therein containing program instructions executable by the computer apparatus for teaching musical performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In learning how to play a musical instrument and training performance on a musical instrument, it has conventionally been a general way that a teacher teaches a group of students in a class at a school or other organization or a teacher tutors a student personally at a private lesson room. Also known in the art is an electronic musical instrument incorporating depressing key indicators, key depression judging device and the like to help learning musical instrument performance by the student himself or herself.
In such a group training or an individual tutoring, however, a teacher in person is indispensable and the time for a lesson cannot be freely or arbitrarily taken, and consequently it will be hard for a student to learn musical instrument playing so easily. In the case of an electronic musical instrument equipped with such a training aid, the instrument simply guide and judge the student's playing, and consequently only simple matters can be practiced by the student. Such a self-training does not include presenting a particular practice subject for the trainee, giving evaluation or comments to the trainee, instructing the trainee to practice a particular practice subject repeatedly, presenting some sub-practice subjects to master a particular practice subject, or other detailed tutoring for the student. Thus favorable practice results acceptable to the trainee will not be obtained.